Sheele and the RYNO V
by Doctor Snivy
Summary: Sheele has been ordered to watch the base while everyone is gone. But what happens she stumbles upon the most destructive weapon in PlayStation history. Ratchet & Clank Hilarity
**This will be my very first story written. Now before you read further be warned that this will be a one-shot story. Because I wanted to start small before doing big stories.**

 **Note: This is humorous and no one made anything involving Sheele finding anything unusual to create a horrible incident to the base. Plus this is not an actual crossover just something made for fun that's all.**

 **Akame ga Kill is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro**

 **RYNO V gun belongs to the Ratchet & Clank franchise**

 **Leave a review to suggest anything for me to do or giving me some helpful tips for me to fix. Enjoy.**

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of forest is the base of the infamous assassin group of Night Raid. A group dedicated to rid the Capital of corruption for the Revolutionary Army to establish freedom for those who suffered from the Prime Ministers tyranny.

And we focused on Sheele one of the members and wielder of the Imperial Arms Extase. She is a kind hearted person but on missions she is cold and focused and wanted to proof her usefulness as she was extremely clumsy.

Sheele was all alone in the base as the other members are out on missions, normally she'd go but her boss Najenda to stay and protect the base while they're gone.

She finished doing some chores carefully and decided to take a stroll around the hall to make sure everything is neat as she walked down one of the halls she noticed one of the doors is old at the far end of the hall. The door's wooden material is aged and full of cracks and opening, the knob is rusted, and the hinges looked ready to be ripped off from the frame.

Curiosity filled her and said "Huh we've never looked into that room before." After she became a member she and the others never search all the rooms in the base to make sure it isn't booby trapped.

But they never tried scoping around throughly for extra areas for later uses.

Slowly being cautious she walked up to the door and carefully turn the knob and opening to see an almost empty room because of the large white sheet covering something large but the rest of the room looked deserted and full of cobwebs.

Upon reaching the covers she took it of to reveal something she has never seen before a massive gun with a dozen of barrels with an advanced stock that's yellow and glowed green. This made Sheele curious as she never seen or heard of this weapon in the Imperial Arms book but she couldn't help but try it out knowing the others won't be back for 30 minutes. Slowly lifting the weapon which is a little heavy than Extase she carried the big gun to the training area to test it out.

"Okay let's see what this thing can do." Said Sheele. As she set up some dummies that are 10 meters away.

After she set everything up she walked to where the gun is and picked it up but wanted to keep some distance as she stepped back not knowing a large rock in her way.

"Just a little farther ba-AH!" Sheele was cut off as she tripped on the rock making her fall to the ground and losing grip on the weapon.

Watching the gun fall to the ground she rushed to grab it. "NO!" she screamed but she was to late as it touched the ground and all hell break loose.

( Tchaikovsky - 1812 Overture playing )

The giant gun starts bouncing like crazy while letting out a hailstorm of bullets and rockets. Sheele screamed in fright as she tried to grab for the gun but missed every time and it bounced into the base.

"Oh no I'll get in trouble if this continues!" Shrieked Sheele as she went to grab Extase to hold down the gun or slice it apart to stop.

This keeps going on for minutes whenever she gets a chance the gun bounces off to a different direction causing her to accidently slice off everything as it keeps up she started to get irritated.

"Come on you stupi-" cut off as she slashed on the Night Raid flags into pieces "Fuck!" she screamed.

As time goes on she slashed everything to reach for the gun until she had enough and waited until the gun bounce to her

She screamed "Get out of here!" as she used all of her strength to launch the gun to the skies and still unloading all of its ammunition.

( End of Music )

Exhausted she smiled but before she proclaim her victory a sudden voice scream "What the Hell Happen?!" she jumped and turned to see Najenda and the others looked around wide-eyed at the damage.

The entire base was a complete war zone from blast holes and bullet marks along with furniture pieces and slash marks. In short its a complete mess.

Najenda narrowed her eyes and said "Well what happened Sheele?" as her mechanical arm flexed for punishment.

Sheele who was in panic mode stuttered "Um w-well there was some weapon I found in one of the rooms we haven't check and tried to test it out." and slumped her head in shame for being caught. "but it didn't work so well." she shamelessly said.

One of the members Mine looked concerned for her friend and said. "Well where is it then?" they got their answer as it crashed down all out of ammo and impacted to the ground.

"There" Sheele said simply.

The next day Sheele and the others were forbidden to use the gun unless its a last resort. As for Sheele she was punished to clean the entire mess and have someone watch without any instances happening. That goes for show that no matter what happens everything is always crazy for anyone who chases a wacky gun for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **That's the End of the story leave any reviews to suggest what I could write next either having Night Raid and Jaegers watch Death Battle or anything for fun.**


End file.
